


The Hype Is Real

by releasethecracker



Category: The Creatures
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/releasethecracker/pseuds/releasethecracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks isn't being a good boy, and Sly straightens him out, but comes to a startling realization once it’s all over with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hype Is Real

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was in two parts, but I figured I'd just throw it all into one long thing. It was fun to write. Enjoy, and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes!

    “You’re failing on the hype, dude.”

    “What? No! Fuck you! I’m the Hyper Creature!”

    “Slacking on the job,” Aleks observed, raising a brow and smirking to himself. He had walked in on Sly doing a livestream for pokemon, and from the looks of it, Sly looked absolutely exhausted. His shoulders were slumping, his eyes were half way shut, and his voice had taken on a husky, sleepy tone. Of course, Aleks found this sleepy side of Sly to be rather adorable, but he couldn’t admit that out loud at the time. So in turn, he simply teased him about it, “tsk, tsk, tsk.”

    “Aleks, fuck off! Guys, help me here,” Sly’s eyes widened slightly as he became a tad bit more alert, talking to the chat, watching as the messages kept rolling in, “The Hype is still real, right?”

    One look at the chat was all Aleks needed to start chuckling.

    “You mother fucker, shut the fuck up! It’s not funny!”

    “Oh, I disagree with that, _Hype Master_. The chat is saying otherwise.”

    “I fucking hate you.”

    Sly crossed his arms over his chest, looking away from the Russian that stood next to him still. Aleks body was trembling slightly with his ongoing laughter. His hand had come up to cover his mouth in an attempt to soften his laughs. He was trying his best to not bust out in a fit of laughter, but it was proving to be difficult and keep at bay with the way Sly was reacting.

    “Disappointing everyone, Sly.. shame on you. How dare you fail at being the Hype Master.”

    “Homies, I’ll be back soon. Don’t go anywhere! And remember, hashtag, the hype is real.”

    With that being said, Sly scrolled the mouse over the ‘go offline’ option on the livestream. He then turned around in his spinny chair to face Aleks, watching him through narrowed eyes. His eyebrows had scrunched together and with a mixture of deviousness and frustration, Sly shot out of the chair. He lunged at Aleks and tackled the smaller boy to the ground, pinning him to the floor.

    Sly straddled Aleks’ waist, his legs on either side of him. His hands were wrapped around Aleks’ wrists, lifting them above his head and locking them into place with his grasp. Sly leaned forward and downwards slightly, barely hovering his face from Aleks. He could feel the warm breath fanning against his face and couldn’t help but smirk slightly at the satisfaction he felt when he heard Aleks inhale sharply.

    “You wanna rephrase your words, Aleksandr?”

    “...No?”

    “I think you might want to,” Sly calmly whispered the words to Aleks. Even though his voice was gentle, Aleks could detect that Sly was still royally pissed off at him. He could hear the slight dominate tone being aimed right at him as well, and because of that, Aleks gulped and dug his teeth into his bottom lip, “Because I am, and always will be, the Hype Master, you fucker. Don’t underestimate me. Whether it be a livestream or us waking the neighbors up at night, you know good and fucking well I can bring the hype at any time.”

    Sly started trailing light, teasing kisses along Aleks’ jawline. He had released his hands from being pinned to the ground, and started trailing them along Aleks’ body. Under his shirt, slipping beneath the hem of his jeans and boxers, Sly continued his slow pace on teasing Aleks. He refused to kiss him on the lips, though, pulling back every time Aleks tried to initiate it in anyway. Of course, that only ended in Aleks whining and writing underneath him, but it was the fuel that Sly needed.

    Tracing the shell of Aleks’ ear, Sly smugly smirked to himself inwardly when he heard and felt the vibrations of the moan Aleks released. The Puerto Rican pushed on then, beginning to nibble gently on Aleks’ ear, eliciting all these beautiful little noises from Aleks that Sly absolutely loved being able to hear. But, as much as Sly wanted to keep hearing them, he had other plans at the time. Bringing his lips to Aleks’ ear, he stayed in that position for a few seconds. He enjoyed and soaked in the trembling of Aleks’ body, knowing that his breath was tickling Aleks’ neck; he knew it was the most sensitive part of his body he could have access to without removing any clothing.

    Inhaling deeply, Aleks let his eyes shut as he figured Sly would begin to whisper sweet little nothings into his ear. Boy was Aleks surprised when that wasn’t what happened.

    “ _SAIL._ ”

    Aleks’ eyes popped open in a flash and in that instant, Sly had pushed himself away from the Russian and was sitting back in his spinny chair. A smug grin was playing on his lips as he watched Aleks sit upright, and stare, or rather, glare at Sly. Why that fucking tease..

    “I fucking hate you,” Repeating Sly’s earlier statement, Aleks rose from the ground and stomped his way out of the room.

    “Never underestimate the Hype Master. The Hype Is Real!”

    Rolling his eyes, Aleks shook his head as he laid on the floor, sighing in frustration. Minutes prior, he had teased Sly about not being the true Hype Master, as the Puerto Rican seemed to be exhausted and lacking the hype during his livestream. At first, Sly had stopped the stream, saying he would be back soon, and proceeded to tackle the Russian to the ground, getting him all worked up - thus proving that Sly was still the Hype Master and could hype anything up.

    Aleks was all for continuing where Sly so rudely stopped during the teasing kisses and gentle caressing. Sly had, of course, started it, and Aleks really wasn’t in the mood to wait until later that night to finish where they left off. Sly seemed to have other plans though, having gotten up and stopped straddling Aleks’ waist, to cross the room and sit back into his chair. With a few simple clicks, Sly had started the stream again, going back to playing whatever game he was trying to beat.

    This irritated Aleks. There he was, all riled up, wanting to continue, but someone was being stubborn and rude, making him wait. Aleks didn’t want to wait. He wanted Sly, _right the fuck now_. So, with a slight smirk on his lips, Aleks pushed himself off the ground and strolled right over to Sly, who was, for the most part, preoccupied with the game.

    Aleks walked behind Sly, grabbing a hold of the sides of the chair, pulling it away from the desk just a bit. Ignoring Sly’s irritated words and curses, Aleks chuckled and walked around to the side then. Grabbing a hold of one of Sly’s arms, he lifted it just enough to slip his head and shoulders under. Aleks then swung his leg over Sly’s thighs and sat down on his lap, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. Wiggling about slightly, Aleks adjusted himself until he was comfortable in Sly’s lap.

    “Aleks?”

    “Yeah?”

    “What the _fuck_ are you doing?”

    “Nothing,” Aleks almost purred the words into Sly’s ear, flicking his tongue out to lick the shell of his ear afterwards. Feeling Sly shudder, Aleks smiled to himself as he pressed himself closer to Sly, leaving no space between them. Flush against his chest, Aleks could feel not only his own heart beat, but as well as Sly’s thundering one. It only spurred Aleks on.

    “That’s such bullshit,” Sly mumbled back to the Russian a few moments later, having had to collect himself enough to not make any pleasurable noises. It was proving to be difficult though, because as soon as the words tumbled from his mouth, Aleks was lacing his fingers through his hair and proceeded to shift his hips downwards, grinding them into Sly’s. Aleks kept doing this every few seconds, and of course, it was beginning to drive Sly insane.

    “You mother fucker,” Sly hissed at him under his breath, lifting his hips up to meet Aleks’. Sly was gripping his controller harder than usual in his hands by then. He began to miss certain things and goals on the game he was playing. Frustration was running through him at the time, and his patience was wearing thin, being held by a single thread.

    Aleks simply chuckled at Sly’s words and buried his head into his neck. Inhaling deeply, Aleks smiled as he placed small kisses along Sly’s throat. Trailing them up and down, Aleks kept rotating, and finally after a couple moments of that, he swept his tongue across the skin as well. The sensation sent chills down Sly’s spine each time Aleks did that, only fueling the Russian on even more. He had a goal in mind, and dammit, he was going to succeed in it.

    “I’m sorry, _Master_ ,” Aleks whispered the words into Sly’s ear, knowing that they would definitely have an effect on the older man. He felt slight triumph when Sly suddenly sucked in a sharp breath of air, “Am I doing something wrong?”

Not trusting himself to fully commit to saying words, Sly simply grumbled under his breath and tried his damnedest to finish the game. He knew he was close to finishing it so he could end the livestream and teach Aleks a lesson, but as soon as he felt Aleks’ teeth sink into his neck and suck at the skin there, any form of waiting flew out the window. With a thick curse leaving his lips, Sly dropped his controller onto the desk in front of him. He spoke a few words to the people watching the stream, who were going crazy in the chat at the time, and explained that he would be back later that night to finish the game. Once done speaking, Sly hovered over the ‘end stream’ option, about to click it.

    Aleks suddenly grinded his hips _hard_ into Sly’s, and with a curse on his lips, Sly blindly clicked on his mouse, and completely forgot about the stream immediately afterwards. He then proceeded to lock one of his hands into Aleks’ hair, fisting it and tugging at the strands, while the other one worked it’s way up and under Aleks’ shirt. Sly then forcefully brought his lips to Aleks in a harsh kiss. Sly didn’t even wait for Aleks’ mouth to drop open; he instead bit down on the Russian’s bottom lip, sliding his tongue into Aleks’ mouth when he opened it to gasp at the sting of the bite.

    Aleks simply took the pain; in fact, he welcomed it. He knew Sly wouldn’t be gentle with him after what he’d done, but he didn’t mind. It was like some sort of thrill to Aleks, in a way. Being punished for making Sly angry at him, being punished for his actions, Aleks didn’t care what he did to earn it - he simply _wanted_ it.

    Sly knew that. Of course he did.

    So, he dug his fingers into Aleks’ back. Dragging them down, Aleks arched into Sly’s chest at the feeling of his nails being raked down his back, scratching at his skin. Breathing heavily into the kiss then, Sly gripped at Aleks’ hair tighter, and tugged on the strands that he had a hold of, forcing Aleks’ mouth and head away from his. Sly then attacked Aleks’ neck with open mouthed kisses. He kept biting and nipping at Aleks’ skin, sucking on each spot long enough to know that bruises would be blossoming across his flesh.

    “You couldn’t fucking wait?” Sly hissed at Aleks, sliding his hands down along Aleks’ side and stopping at his hips. His fingers dug into his flesh again, tightly gripping Aleks’ hips and keeping them still as Sly grinded harshly up against him. He could feel Aleks wanting to move his own hips in response, but with the grip Sly had on him, it was making it impossible. So much so that Aleks was beginning to groan at not being able to move, “It had to be now? While I was trying to fucking stream? You _know_ not to mess with me during my streams, you piece of shit.”

    Digging his teeth into his bottom lip, Aleks just nodded his head at Sly’s words. He couldn’t seem to form any coherent words at the time and didn’t want to just outright moan.. not yet, anyway. So, while trying to keep himself preoccupied, Aleks raked his hands down Sly’s clothed chest, not even bothering in removing the shirt, and just going right for his pants. His fingers and hands trembled slightly as he fiddled with removing Sly’s belt, letting it hang off the side of the chair once he got it off. He then slid the zipper down, looking at Sly the entire time.

    “You’re so needy,” Sly spoke, snatching Aleks’ wrists in his hands just before the Russian was about to slide his hands beneath the hem of Sly’s boxers, “Shame on you, Aleksandr. You fucking started this shit when I said to wait until later, and _I_ will be the one to finish it... _on my terms_ , understand?”

    At first, Aleks simply nodded his head again, but that wasn’t enough for Sly.

    “Answer me, you son of a bitch,” Sly all but growled at Aleks, quickly reaching up to grab a fistful of the Russian’s hair, pulling on it hard.

    “Yes Master,” Aleks swallowed thickly, finally mumbling the words, “I understand.”

    “Good boy. Now, go on. Get the supplies and get your ass back here. _Do not_ keep me waiting, Aleksandr.”

    Obeying Sly’s commands, Aleks quickly removed himself from Sly’s lap and bolted from the room. He gathered the lube, along with a condom, and made his way back to Sly’s room. On his way back, he took a few seconds to throw off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in only his boxers. Upon entering the room again, Aleks hesitated slightly in the doorway, watching as Sly had rolled his chair across the room a bit, pushed up against the wall now, and had his dick in hand. Apparently Sly was also needy. Really needy.

    “Talk about someone being ne-”

    “If you know what’s good for you, you wouldn’t finish that fucking sentence.”

    Aleks quickly snapped his mouth shut as soon as Sly was done speaking, biting his tongue and refusing to let himself finish what he was about to say. Instead, Aleks shot an apologetic look to Sly, and entered the room again, setting the bottle of lube and condom down on the side of the desk that was close by, just within hands reach. He was about to straddle Sly’s thighs again, but Sly quickly grabbed a hold of arms and spun him around. Placing a hand on his back, Sly pushed Aleks’ upper body downwards until his hands were placed against the floor and he was bent over. Sly slid his tongue across his bottom lip at the beautiful sight before him. Just the sight of Aleks bent over with his ass up in the air had Sly wanting to skip the preparation and just thrust right into the younger man.

    But he knew he couldn’t do that. As much as he understood that Aleks like feeling the pain of something, he couldn’t bring himself to causing his Russian Prince _that_ much pain.

    So Sly grabbed the bottle of lube from the desk, uncapping it and letting some of the contents fall onto his fingers. Making sure they were slick enough, Sly gripped onto Aleks’ hip with his free hand, digging his nails into Aleks’ skin. With the slicked up fingers on his other hand, Sly traced Aleks’ entrance slowly and deliberately. He kneaded the muscle and flesh around the entrance, smiling to himself slightly when he heard the first of many moans fall from Aleks’ mouth. The noises fueled him even further, however, making Sly finally thrust one of his fingers into the groaning Russian.

    He waited for Aleks to relax and get use to the sensation for a bit, and then would move the finger in and out for a couple minutes before adding another finger.

    By the time Sly had three fingers inside of Aleks, his dick was rock hard and throbbing for a release. Aleks, for the most part, was in the same boat. His moans were constant by then, and his body was trembling. He’d turned to begging for Sly to get along with it, mumbling about how he wanted Sly to fuck him until he couldn’t walk, and it was because of that, Sly finally complied and removed his fingers all together. He then ordered for Aleks to stand straight again, and put the condom on him.

    Complying, Aleks did just that, also letting some of the lube dribble onto his own fingers. He put the bottle away after that, and took Sly’s condom clad cock into his lubed up hand, sliding the clear substance all over. He kept doing that until Sly was hissing and thrusting forward slightly, finally gripping onto Aleks’ hair and tugging him away. Sly then spun him around once more, about to pull him backwards onto his lap so he would slide right onto his throbbing dick, but stopped suddenly when the sight of something glittering in the light caught his attention.

    Sly’s eyes strayed to the belt he had once been wearing, and with a devious smirk, he leaned over and snatched it up off the ground. In a quick, fluid movement, Sly had wrapped the leather material around Aleks’ wrists, binding them together behind his back. As Aleks’ eyes widened and the gasp of realization was heard, Sly spun Alleks around again so that he was facing him. Lust and excitement clouded the Russian’s brown eyes, along with anticipation and need. If Sly could have been looking into a mirror at the time, he would bet that his own eyes reflected the same emotions.

    “Turn of events, huh?” Sly teased the younger man as he reached forward, pulling him closer. On instinct, Aleks parted his legs as he stood, or rather he hovered, above Sly’s lap. His eyes darted around frantically, “I bet you like it though, you dirty little whore. Just look at you, all bound and trembling with need. You can’t even fucking answer my questions.”

    “Y-yes Master.”

    “I thought so,” Sly mused, tugging at the leather belt slightly, smirking up at Aleks, “I also believe you did all this just so I could boss you around. You like it when I’m pissed off, don’t you? Of course you do, or else you wouldn’t have done any of that shit in the first place. You want to be punished for your actions because _you like them._ ”

    Aleks simply nodded his head frantically, arms twitching as they ached to move, but the restraint Sly had put upon Aleks’ hands and wrists wasn’t allowing it. He could feel the material digging into his flesh, just enough to remind him what was happening, but not enough to actually injure him. As much as Sly loved to tie Aleks up, he wouldn’t dare hurt him physically. Just the thought alone had Sly shuddering.

    “Can you keep up cowboy? It’s time for a wild ride.”

    Thus being said, Sly finally tugged downwards on Aleks’ hips, aligning his cock with Aleks’ entrance. Slowly but surely, Aleks sunk down, finally bottoming out when his ass cheeks were resting on Sly’s thighs. Sly had turned into a cursing fool and Aleks was gasping at feeling so full and content.

    Waiting until he was comfortable enough, Aleks finally started to lift his hips and grind back down. The movement had both boys hissing in unison every time, their voices rising in volume each time. Aleks was mumbling incoherently to himself while Sly snaked one of his hands into Aleks’ hair again, the other wrapping tightly around the Russian’s dick that was leaking a steady amount of pre-cum. Sly thrusted his hand up and down in time with Aleks’ motion, and tugged on Aleks’ hair so his head was forced backwards once more.

    “Don’t you fucking dare come yet.”

    Aleks all but whined at Sly’s words, feeling himself hovering right on the edge. Between Sly pumping his dick and feeling the wonderful effects of Sly’s cock brushing against his prostate, Aleks didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. But he knew better than to go against Sly’s words, and tried his best to keep his orgasm at bay.

    As the minutes ticked by, Aleks was a blubbering mess. His cock was so hard it was becoming painful and the need for release was skyrocketing. He had stopped moving, instead just leaning against Sly as the older man thrusted in and out of him at a fast pace. Sly kept whispering things into his ear every few seconds, ranging from dirty things to telling Aleks how much he loved him. It was all becoming too much for Aleks and with tears of pleasure welling in his eyes, he started begging Sly to allow him to come.

    At first, Sly refused. He simply went back to stroking Aleks’ dick, and just pounded even harder and faster into him. But then he started to get that familiar tingling sensation in his pit of his stomach and knew he wouldn’t last much longer anymore.

    “Fucking hell, Aleks. I want you to come. _Now._ ”

    That was all it took for Aleks to fall over the edge and spiral into a world of relief and pleasure. He came with Sly’s name tumbling from his lips, escaping as a scream, and grinded harshly against Sly’s cock. Sly came right after Aleks did, as the feeling of Aleks’ muscles contracting tightly around him was enough. He let out a curse in Spanish, unevenly thrusting into Aleks then. His actions slowed over the next few seconds and a few moments later, he pulled out, tying off and disposing the used condom.

    As Aleks leaned heavily against Sly’s chest, Sly placed a kiss to his cheek, undoing the belt from his wrists. They both wrapped their arms around each other then, breathing starting to even out. Their hearts were still pounding in their chests and their bodies still felt tingly, but they were both content. Extremely so, even.

    Sly took the time in standing, carrying Aleks in his arms to the bathroom where they both had a relaxing, much needed shower. After cleaning themselves off and dressing once more, Sly placed a kiss upon Aleks’ lips just as he sat back down in his desk chair. Aleks looked happy and cheerful then, stating that he was going to call in something for dinner, and left the room a few seconds later.

    With a cheesy grin on his face, Sly shook his head as he looked at his computer again.

    Much to his horror and surprise, Sly found that he hadn’t ended the stream after all. In his rush at the time, he accidentally clicked on the mute button on the stream and not the end call one. So, as Sly understood what that meant, and judging by the chat going completely fucking insane at seeing a small part of what happened, the Puerto Rican’s eyes widened. A heavy blush appeared on his cheeks and his mouth dropped open in an attempt to say something - anything.

    “Oh, _fuck!_ ”

    “What now?!”

    “We done fucked up. The livestream was still going on during that entire time; they just couldn’t hear us.”

    From within the kitchen, Sly could easily hear the slew of curse words coming from Aleks after having explained himself.

    That experience had taught Sly something on that day. While the hype was still real, and even though he was still the Hype Master, getting _too_ hyped could have even the Hype Master fucking something up, all the while fucking _someone_.

    Sly also learned that a lot of people in the livestream were kinky fuckers, and boy did they ever take a lot of notes. Plus, upon further inspection of the chat, Sly all but had a heart attack when he noticed people were even giving them tips and tricks they could try out.


End file.
